Sinner
These were the souls of those whom committed crimes so haneous that not even becoming a prinny could atone their sins. Instead they are imprisoned in the deepest pits of Hades, called upon by senators and other powerful demons to fight for a cause. They absorb this sin and use it against their enemies to taint and corrupt the world. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Sinner begins with weapon proficiency in Close/Monk weapons and nothing else, it loses proficiency with any of the other weapons. Alignment: Any Chaotic Evilties Sinners possess a special evilty at 1st level, but have access to all other Monk evilties like normal. Starting Evilty Fist of the Unforgiven When under 25% hit points your critical threat range increases by 1 and your critical damage increases by 1 step. This stacks with any other ability that offers a similar bonus. Wisdom from Power (Sp) A Sinner can add their Strength modifier into their Armor class instead of their Wisdom modifier. Devastating Blow (Sp) As a full round action, a Sinner can rear back and burst forward with a single, powerful punch at their highest base attack bonus. If it hits it deals double damage (X3 on a critical hit). At 5th level, all of the attacks a Sinner makes in this round become Devastating Blows. At 10th level this attack can be combined with critical hit feats, treating every successful hit as a critical hit. At 15th level, whenever the Sinner lands a blow the opponent must make a fortitude save with a DC equal to 10+ ½ the Sinner’s level + the Sinner’s strength modifier or be knocked back 10 feet. This ability replaces flurry of blows. Eat Sin (Sp) At 1st level, when the Sinner kills an enemy, she may eat the sins of that enemy by spending 1 minute adjacent to its corpse. This provokes attacks of opportunity. The Sinner can rush this ritual, performing it as a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, but she only gains half the normal benefit (see below). Eating the enemy’s sins heals the Sinner of a number of hit points of damage equal to 1d8 + her Sinner level (maximum +5). The enemy must have been killed by the sin eater within the last hour, and it must have had at least as many Hit Dice as half the Sinner’s level. The Sinner can use this ability once for each enemy she kills. This ability has no effect on mindless creatures or those with Intelligence 2 or less. At 6th level, the healing increases to 2d8 plus her Sinner level (maximum +10); it increases to 3d8 + her Sinner level (maximum +15) at 9th level and to 4d8 + her Sinner level (maximum +20) at 13th level. When performing this the sinner holds up the corpse of the slain creature and inhales the ghostly spirit of said creature into their mouth. At 10th level, when a sin eater eats the sins of a creature that would rise as an undead (such as someone slain by a shadow, spectre, or vampire), the sin eater may choose to accept 1 temporary negative level to absorb the taint in the corpse, preventing it from rising as an undead. This negative level can be removed with the appropriate magic, though it automatically expires after 24 hours, and never becomes a permanent negative level. At the GM’s discretion, this ability may prevent a ghost from using its rejuvenation ability. This ability replaces the Monk’s Bonus feats. Mind in Turmoil (Sp) A Sinner of 3rd level or higher gains a +2 bonus on all mind effecting spells due to his chaotic mental state. This replaces Still Mind. Deliverance of Sins (Su) At 4th level, a Sinner gains a pool of Sin points, supernatural energy he can use to accomplish amazing feats. The number of points in a Sinner’s Sin pool is equal to 1/2 his Sinner level + his Strength modifier. As long as he has at least 1 point in his Sin pool, he can make a Sin strike. At 4th level, Sin strike allows his unarmed attacks to be treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Sin strike improves with the character's Sinner level. At 10th level, his unarmed attacks are also treated as Chaotic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. At 16th level, his unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and bypassing hardness. modifier. By spending 1 point from his Sin pool, a monk can gain a bonus to his damage for 1 round equal to his charisma modifier. In addition, he can spend 1 point to increase his speed by 20 feet for 1 round. Finally, a Sinner can spend 1 point from his sin pool to give himself a +4 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round. Each of these powers is activated as a swift action. A Sinner gains additional powers that consume points from his Sin pool as he gains levels. The Sin pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. This replaces the Ki Pool. Any feats or abilities that effect a Ki-Pool, also effect this. Cursed Palm (Su) Starting at 15th level, a Sinner Gains the Destruction Cleric domain, treating his Sinner levels as Cleric levels for the purpose of determining ability uses. In addition, you gain the spells as spell like abilities all usable once per day, However using them requires a Sin Point to be spent, and in the event of it being an offensive spell it requires an unarmed strike. You cannot access the spell unless you are at a Sinner level equivalent to the cleric level required to cast it. The saving throw DC uses Strength instead of Charisma. This replaces the Monk’s Quivering palm. ImPerfect Self At 20th level, a Sinner becomes a magical creature. He is forevermore treated as an outsider rather than as a humanoid with the Chaotic subtype. The sinner becomes immune to spells with the pain descriptor. for the purpose of spells and magical effects. Additionally, the Sinner gains damage reduction 10/Law, which allows him to ignore the first 10 points of damage from any attack made by a nonlawful weapon or by any natural attack made by a creature that doesn't have similar damage reduction. In addition the Sinner gains a damage resistance of 10 that applies only to damage dealt by spells. Finally you select a single ability you can activate with your Sin pool. This ability is always active for you now, and if you spend the points to activate it, it's effects stack (For example if you select +4 to dodge bonus, you can spend the points again to gain an additional +4). Unlike other outsiders, the Sinner can still be brought back from the dead as if he were a member of his previous creature type. This replaces the Monk’s Perfect Self. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Sinner Reincarnation